


unsteady

by darkarcher



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, its fine, slight angst, theyre in love tho, two huge dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkarcher/pseuds/darkarcher
Summary: nyssa forgets things, but laurel doesn't mind.





	unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> oh geez look at that another draft I never posted

Nyssa hovered over the counter, knife in hand as she blankly stared down at the half made sandwich in front of her. She'd lost focus. It was uncommon and a feat all in itself, but here she was, dumbly staring at the sandwich, unsure how to continue making it. 

She was an assassin. She wasn't supposed to lose focus. Her father made sure of that. But then again, all she'd ever done was disappoint him so maybe it was fitting that she'd soon slip out of focus just as the hope of obtaining the title of The Demon's Head slipped from her grasp. Though, she knew she lost it the moment her eyes fell on Sara.

Sara. She missed Sara. There was no denying that. But she found comfort in Laurel. Maybe that was wrong. She didn't care either way anymore. She no longer had anything to lose. If she wanted to love her beloved's sister - then who would stop her? Not her father. 

Her father only seemed to care for her well-being when it proved that he could profit from it. Part of her wished she'd left sooner. Maybe if she'd met the Lance sisters earlier. Her grip tightened on the knife.

It was a weapon and she felt considerably better with it in her grasp. Weaponry always brought her a sort of cold comfort and she always liked to be armed. Laurel had bought her a pocket knife, insisting that she couldn't take a dagger with her everywhere she went. The pocket knife was small and far too dull at the moment for Nyssa's liking, but a gift was a gift and she loved it all the same.

She tensed as hands snaked up her back, but - much to her own surprise - didn't whip around with a threat to open a throat. 

"Just me." Laurel hummed, kissing Nyssa's shoulder blade, "Whatcha making?"

Nyssa cocked her head to look at Laurel as she leaned against the counter. Laurel then took Nyssa's wrist and gently rubbed small, soothing circles into it. 

"Hmm, kinda looks like a BLT." Laurel offered when Nyssa couldn't respond, eyeing the ingredients that had been neatly laid out on the counter, "Can I?"

"You're awful at cooking." Nyssa said after a few seconds.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Laurel pressed a kiss to Nyssa's cheek, "and it's just a sandwich. It's pretty hard to screw a sandwich up."

Nyssa handed the knife over to Laurel and took a step to the side, "I love you, Laurel."

A kiss was pressed to her lips, "you only love me because I make you food."

A soft redness invaded Nyssa's cheeks as Laurel winked at her. She couldn't help but softly smile at the woman in front of her, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with her. Whenever she forgot something or lost focus, Laurel would swoop in and save the day, never treating it as a burden or scolding her. 

"If you can call it food…" Nyssa teased back.

"Ouch! That hit me right in the insecurities, babe." Laurel looked up at Nyssa, eyes shining with a light she reserved only for her. She then quickly finished up the sandwich, smiling to herself, "Done."

"Thank you."

Laurel moved to grab Nyssa by the waist to keep her from reaching for the plate, "Uh uh. You gotta kiss the cook first." 

"You are aware that I could have you on the ground in less than a second, yes?"

"Hmm, I'm trusting that you won't do that." 

"You should consider yourself lucky I like you, Pretty Bird." Nyssa cupped Laurel's cheeks, thumbs running over her cheekbones. With that she closed the gab between them, kissing Laurel a couple more times after before finally pulling away. 

"Yeah, well, I love you. So top that." Laurel hummed.

"I will. All in due time, my love."


End file.
